El amor más allá de la muerte
by always-happy-just-a-smile
Summary: Sarah es la nueva alumna del instituto Whitechappel. Allí conocerá a Ethan, con el que vivira una bonita historia de amor...
1. la nueva

**EL AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE:**

_**Mi Niñera Es Un Vampiro no me pertenece. Esta historia no es más que una historia por pura diversión.**_

Me llamo Ethan Morgan y vivo en Whitechappel, tengo 16 años el pelo corto castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones oscuros. Vivo en una casita con mi hermana pequeña Jane y mis padres. Mi mejor amigo es Benny, que vive a dos manzanas de mi casa con su abuela.

Hace dos días comenzó el instituto tras las vacaciones de verano. Benny y yo nos reencontramos con Rory un buen amigo nuestro, un tanto friki, pero un tío estupendo. En la primera hora nuestro profesor entró en clase seguido de una chica morena, de pelo negro rizado. El profesor dio un par de golpes en la mesa y anunció:

-Chicos, quiero que deis una calurosa bienvenida a Sara. Es nueva tanto en el instituto como en la ciudad. Sarah, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de decirnos algo sobre ti?

La chica se quedó mirando al profesor un tanto confundida y vergonzosa. Miró a la clase, volvió a mirar al profesor, se aclaró la voz y comenzó a detallar cosas sobre sí misma:

-Me llamo Sarah y tengo 16 años, vivo con mi amiga Erika en una pequeña casa cerca de la iglesia, soy nueva en esta ciudad desde el comienzo de verano, pero debido a la mudanza no he salido mucho de casa. Vine aquí con el objetivo de olvidar mi pasado, mis padres murieron hace apenas seis meses y mi vida ha cambiado por completo, por eso decidí comenzar una nueva vida en otra ciudad.

Miró al profesor para darle a entender que ya había terminado. Este le dijo:

-Muy bien Sarah, puedes sentarte.

La chica fue caminando hacia su sitio sintiéndose observada por todos.


	2. Extraños presentimientos

Al salir de clase, volví con Benny a casa comentando cómo había sido el primer día de instituto y sobre Sarah. Benny comentó:

-¿Qué te parece Sarah?

Al ver que no respondía se extrañó y empezó a hacer aspavientos para que reaccionara, cuando lo logró dijo:

-¿En qué estás pensando Ethan?

-En nada, simplemente…

-Simplemente ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Sarah no salió en estos casi tres meses de verano?

-Así que estabas pensando en Sarah…

-Céntrate y responde a mi pregunta-dije haciendo un mohín.

-Bueno… ella dijo que estaba organizando las cajas de la mudanza con Erika.

-Sí, y también ha dicho que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Exacto.

-Pero…hay algo que no me cuadra.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Benny extrañado.

-Antes de entrar a la clase del profesor pude observar como Sarah hablaba con él y este le preguntó qué edad tenía Erika.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-Pues que pude oír cómo le decía al profesor que Erika tiene la misma edad que ella.

-¿Y?-dijo Benny indiferente.

-¿No te parece extraño que Erika teniendo la misma edad que Sarah no venga al instituto con ella?

-Sí, pero… Ethan… alguien se tendrá que ocupar de la casa ¿no?

-Tienes razón, pero es muy extraño.

Me despedí de Benny al llegar al portal de mi casa. Entré en casa y mi fui a la cocina para saludar a mi madre. Entré en la cocina y vi a mi madre preparando una tarta de manzana. La saludé con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ella me dijo:

-¿Qué tal la vuelta a clase?

-Bien.-dije escuetamente.

-¿No ha habido nada nuevo?

-No, bueno, sí, ha venido una chica nueva, se llama Sarah.

-¿Y has hablado con ella?

-¿Para qué? Ya encontrará amig s muy pronto. Parece de esas chicas que se junta con la gente que piensa igual que ella.

-Ethan, ¿recuerdas cuando nos mudamos aquí?

-Sí mamá.

-¿Recuerdas el miedo que tenías porque eras el nuevo en el instituto?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas que Benny se acercó a ti en el segundo día de instituto y desde entonces sois inseparables?

-Sí.

-Haz tú lo mismo con esa Sarah. Tal vez en un futuro seáis amigos Benny, tú y ella.

-¡Mamá!-dije haciendo un mohín.

-¿Quién sabe?-se preguntó mi madre encongiendose de hombros y sonriéndome con su dulce sonrisa.

-Está bien-dije dándome por vencido.

Terminada la conversación subí a mi cuarto y encendí el ordenador, puse la música a todo volumen, me tumbé en la cama y estuve sopesando la idea de mi madre.


	3. secretos revelados

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera y me disponía a ir con Benny al instituto cuando vimos a lo lejos a Sarah saliendo de su casa. Hice una señal a Benny para que la viera y le comenté:

-Mira, es Sarah. ¿Le decimos si quiere ir con nosotros al instituto?

-Ethan, no querrá, para mí… la chica está buena, pero es otra de las muchas chicas que considero pijas.

-Por intentarlo no perdemos nada.

-Está bien, pero vas tú primero y yo te sigo.

-Vale, vale-le dije.- ¡Sarah!-grité, ella se volvió y nos vio a los dos.-Espera, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos al instituto?

-Claro, no conozco a nadie del instituto y me vendrá bien empezar a conocer gente.

-Si quieres luego te podemos enseñar el instituto.

Benny estuvo a punto de encararme en plena calle, pero al final no dijo nada.

-Me parece bien.

De repente Benny comentó:

-También te podemos enseñar la ciudad, los parques, todo, pero… solo ti tú quieres. Bueno, no solo tú, también puede venir Erika.

-Sí, no me parece mal.

-Perfecto-dije un tanto sorprendido-¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-¿Esta noche? Me es imposible chicos, lo siento mucho-dijo Sarah un tanto esquiva.

-Como quieras.

Llegamos al instituto y fuimos a clases, después a la cafetería, a clases otra vez y por último a casa. En el trayecto de vuelta casa solo volví con Sarah. Al ver que solo estaba yo preguntó extrañada:

-¿Dónde está tu amigo?

-¿Benny? Castigado, el profesor de biología le pilló intentando soltar a las ranas del laboratorio.

-¿Es siempre así?-dijo Sarah riendo.

-Más o menos, solo… que más loco. ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa? Así conoces a mis padres, que casi somos vecinos.

-Em…esto…vale, ¿por qué no?

Llegamos al portal de mi casa y abrí la puerta. Dejé que primero entrara Sarah, algo que lo tomó como si fuera un galante caballero.

Se quedó hasta que cayó la noche y me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta su casa, a lo que ella objetó que no quería causar más molestias.

Yo no objeté nada y dejé que se fuera, pero a los pocos minutos la seguí y pude comprobar que no era una chica normal como yo pensaba.

Sarah al verme exclamó:

-¡Ethan! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Eres…

-Espera, deja que te lo explique.

-Está bien.

Fuimos a un pequeño parque y allí me contó toda su historia. Cuando terminó yo le dije:

-Puedes confiar en mí y en Benny también.

-¿Qué pinta Benny en todo esto?

-Verás… nosotros también guardamos un pequeño secreto… no somos como tú, sino ya lo habrías adivinado. Yo soy un vidente y Benny es un hechicero o un brujo.

-Caray… quien iba a pensar que dos chicos como vosotros seríais…

-Lo sé, raro ¿verdad?

-Sí-dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Puedo confiar en vosotros?

-Sí, solo si nosotros podemos confiar en ti.

-Por supuesto.

Fuimos a casa de Benny y se lo dijimos. Él dijo:

-No me ha gustado que se lo dijeras, pero… viendo que parece que es un vampiro bueno… puede ayudarnos a derrotar a todos los…

-Entonces… ¿ se puede unir a nosotros?

-Sí, no veo que hay de malo en eso.

-¿Escogemos un nombre para el trío?-dije yo

-Sí, venga nos llamaremos el Trío Calavera, no te fastidia-dijo Benny sarcásticamente.

-No sin nombre y punto-dijo Sarah.

-Está bien.

Desde entonces Sarah, Benny y yo nos hemos hecho inseparables. Y lo más increíble que me resulta todo esto es que mi madre tenía razón desde el principio.


	4. el grupo

Han pasado dos meses desde que Sarah llegó a Whitechappel y en ese tiempo me doy cuenta de que he cambiado, no sé hasta que cierto punto he cambiado, pero ya no soy el mismo chico de antes. En mi familia ya lo han notado, sobre todo mi madre, que no para de preguntarme.

Hoy es sábado y mis padres por raro que parezca se quedan en casa con Jane. Extraño ¿verdad? Lo bueno de que se queden cuidando de mi hermana pequeña es que podré salir a dar una vuelta por ahí con Benny, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no salimos, lo único que hacemos es ir a casa del otro a jugar con la consola. Lo sé soy un poco friki.

Salí de casa corriendo como si fuera el correcaminos ya que llegaba tarde al punto de encuentro donde había quedado con Benny. Allí…

-¡Ethan!

-Hola Rory, no sabía que ibas a venir-dije contento y a la vez sorprendido.

-Al final me levantaron el castigo, qué suerte ¿no?

-Sí, si es que… ¿a quién se le ocurre llenar el after shave de nata montada?

-¡Eeee, un momento, no me eches la culpa!-dijo él un tanto enfadado.

-¿Y a quién se la echo genio?-dije con sarcasmo.

-Vale, sí, soy culpable, pero sabes que la broma no iba para mi padre.

-Lo sé iba para tu primo que estaba de visita… pero tu padre se adelantó y se echó la nata montada por toda la cara-dije partiéndome de risa-. Si es que Rory… la idea estaba bien organizada, pero deberías haber pensado un poco más antes de llevarla a cabo, tu primo venía de visita no a afeitarse la barba.

En ese momento llegó Benny y le dijimos:

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé, lo sé, culpa de mi abuela, quería que le arreglara no sé qué cosa, pero… la noche de chicos acaba de empezar-dijo gritando.

Fuimos por el centro de la ciudad haciendo el idiota.

**En ese mismo momento en casa de Erika y Sarah…**

-Vamos Erika salgamos un poco-dijo Sarah en forma de súplica.

-No me apetece Sarah-dijo Erika cambiando de canal, pues estaba viendo la tele, aunque no había nada interesante esa noche.

-Venga hace mucho que no tenemos noche de chicas-dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Al final salieron a dar una vuelta por ahí y en el centro de la ciudad…

-Sarah, ¿qué haces por aquí?-pregunté.

-Ah, Ethan, Benny, nada, estoy con Erika paseando por el centro, necesitamos despejarnos un poco. ¿Quién es vuestro amigo?

-Soy Rory, y tú…eres un ángel, quiero decir… las dos sois ángeles-dijo con cara de bobo.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y Benny rió mientras Sarah y Erika se quedaban mirándolo con cara rara.

-Si queréis acompañarnos-propuso Sarah.

-Claro, no habrá inconveniente-me apresuré a decir.

Benny me susurró:

-Ethan no, es noche de chicos.

-Venga Benny-dijo Rory que ya iba a donde estaban las chicas.

-Venga Benny, no seas así, además así podemos averiguar cómo es Erika-dije guiñándole el ojo mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

Al final nuestra noche de chicos se convirtió en noche de grupo. Un grupo que se juntaba todos los sábados para ir por ahí.


	5. consejos

Dos días después de que nos encontráramos a Erika y Sarah por la noche Benny vino por la tarde a mi casa. Al llegar le abrió mi madre y le dijo:

-Sube a la habitación, Ethan está esperándote.

Subió a la habitación y le dije:

-Otra vez tarde, señor "tienen que esperarme siempre".

Dicho esto nos echamos los dos a reír. Benny dijo:

-Lo pasamos bien anoche ¿verdad?

-Sí-dije sonriendo como un bobo.

Benny se dio cuenta de mi cara y añadió:

-¿En qué piensas?

Rápidamente cambié mi expresión y señalé:

-En nadie.

-Te he dicho en qué piensas no en quién. ¡Ajá! Te he cazado, estabas pensado en una chica.

-Esto…-dije mirando para otro lado.-No es verdad.

-¿No estarás pensando en Sarah?

-Un poco. Vale, sí, estaba pensando en Sarah. No sé es… mi único pensamiento últimamente. Creo que…

-Te gusta. Lo sé, pero Ethan es un vampiro.

-Medio vampiro.

-Aún así Ethan, es un poco peligroso teniendo en cuenta que tú eres humano. Además Ethan, los medio vampiros envejecen un año cada cinco. Dentro de cinco años tú tendrás 21 y ella tiene ahora 16, dentro de cinco tendrá 17. La gente empezará a sospechar.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Cuando el amor ataca de de repente no se piensa con la mente.

-No, si no te lo niego… Dile lo que sientes.

-No sé Benny.

Díselo antes de que se adelante otro. ¡Ya está!-dijo con una mueca de felicidad en la cara- Díselo mañana después del instituto. Quedáis en el parque que está enfrente y allí le dices lo que sientes.

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-No es la chica que tú esperabas que fuera.

-Caramba Benny, ¿desde cuándo das tan buenos consejos?

-No sé, tal vez paso demasiado tiempo con mi abuela…

-¿Me dices algo más?

-Sí, sal de clase un poco antes y lleva contigo una flor, le encantará, ve bien peinado, pero no como un maniquí, ve con el pelo un poco despeinado, pero a la vez peinado, ¿me sigues?-continuó al ver que yo afirmaba-. Bien, ponte un poco de colonia, no muy fuerte, las chicas odian a los chicos que se echan dos litros de colonia, ve con tu mejor ropa, no vayas de esmoquin, ve con una camiseta semi-nueva y unos buenos vaqueros, no tipo vaquero del oeste, ve informal, pero arreglado, y sobre todo lleva tu mejor sonrisa, y no des a demostrar que estás nervioso, eso le dará a Sarah un punto de ventaja si lo descubre, muéstrate frente a ella lo más natural que puedas, como si quisieras hablar con ella de cualquier tontería. Eso no se lo esperará y cuando le digas lo que sientes la dejarás sorprendida, eso sí, no se lo digas de sopetón, empieza despacio y dale pistas, y cuando creas que Sarah ya sabe por dónde vas le dices lo que sientes.

-Vale… muy consejero estás tú hoy.

-Ains… ya me parezco a mi abuela…

Los dos reímos sin parar durante un buen rato, después nos pusimos a jugar a la consola mientras Jane no dejaba de entrar y salir de su cuarto al mío. ¡Qué pesadilla de cría! Pero aún así la quiero mucho. Cuando se fue Benny le di las gracias por el consejo.

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila. A la hora de acostarme me despedí de mis padres y de Jane, subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama, me metí en la cama y comencé a pensar en cómo se lo tomaría Sarah, en cómo lo haría, en si me sentiría nervioso…puff un montón de cosas se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Al final pude conciliar el sueño.

Sí… definitivamente mañana sería un gran día.


	6. Confesión

Al día siguiente me levanté a las cinco y media de la mañana debido a que apenas había conseguido pegar ojo. Aún así, todavía estaba bastante nervioso, pues no sabía lo que me deparaba la mañana. Pensé que si al final Sarah me decía que sí, la invitaría a tomar algo o a ir al cine el sábado con lo que sería conveniente que no enfadara a mis padres, así que se me ocurrió una brillante idea para que no me castigaran, decidí prepararles el desayuno y subírselo a su habitación.

Fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno, después lo subí a la habitación de mis padres cuando más o menos eran las ocho menos cuarto. Mi madre al ver esto dijo:

-Vaya, qué sorpresa, ¿Ethan qué has hecho?

-Nada mamá, simplemente me he levantado pronto y he decidido traeros el desayuno, siempre andáis los dos muy ajetreados. Eso es todo.

Después de que ambos desayunaran fantásticamente según ellos, vi como mi padre salía a trabajar, entonces aproveché ese momento para hablar con mi madre acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Sarah. Como no sabía cómo empezar le solté sin más:

-Mamá, me gusta Sarah.

Mi madre me sonrió y dijo:

-Ethan, cariño, no me sorprende, te lo noté desde el primer día en que habías dicho que Sarah se había unido a Benny y a ti en el instituto.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-dije colorado.

-No lo sé, cariño, pero ya sabes que una madre lo nota todo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Quedaré con ella después de las clases enfrente del parque del instituto.

-Me parece bien. Venga, muévete-dijo con voz dulce-. Sino llegarás tarde y querrás hablar con Benny del tema ¿verdad?

-Sí mamá-dije sonrié .-dije encaminándome hacia la puerta.

Mi madre sonrió y me abrió la puerta, me dio un beso a modo de despedida y me dijo:

-De nada, y suerte.

Fui corriendo al instituto y allí me encontré con Sarah. Al verla le dije:

-Oye Sarah, luego después de las clases si quieres quedamos en el parque de enfrente, si quieres y si puedes.

-Sí, me parece bien, luego nos vemos.

Entré en clase con ella y nos encontramos a Benny. Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, sin darme cuenta la última hora llegó volando. Cuando le pregunté a Benny la hora, él me respondió:

-Las dos.

-¡Las dos!-grité haciendo que toda la clase me mirara extrañada.

-Sí señor Morgan, son las dos, sé que usted tiene muchas ganas de que suene el timbre que anuncie el fin de las clases, pero todavía tendrá que soportar media hora más-me dijo el profesor de Literatura provocando la risa de toda la clase.

Por suerte llegó el final de la clase, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el pequeño parque y esperé a Sarah. Pasados cinco minutos apareció y nos sentamos debajo de la copa de un árbol. Ella me preguntó:

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Pues… la verdad es…-intenté recordar los consejos que me dio Benny la tarde anterior, pero me había quedado tú… me gustas.

Sarah se me quedó mirando y me apremió a seguir hablando.

-Sí, me gustas, me gustas desde… que nos hicimos amigos, solo que a veces soy bastante tímido y me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, yo por ejemplo… si hubiera sido ésta mi idea no habría quedado contigo aquí, te habría dejado una nota en tu taquilla, pero fue idea de Benny que me acabó convenciendo. Yo solo quería saber, la verdad, si tengo posibilidades contigo.

Sarah sonrió y me dio un dulce beso. Eso me lo tomé como un sí. Ella me dijo:

-Erika se va a alegrar mucho cuando le diga la noticia.

Al verla sonreír, me recordó a una niña pequeña cuando le das algo que le hace mucha ilusión. Yo añadí:

-A Benny también le gustará, y a Rory.

Desde ese momento salimos todos los viernes los dos solos y los sábados con el resto. Sarah y yo hacíamos buena pareja según los comentarios de los del instituto. Yo cada noche que salía con ella la llevaba al cine, a cenar a algún restaurante o a mirar las estrellas bajo la luna. Cada vez me fui enamorando más de Sarah y ella de mí igual. Mis padres aprobaron la relación y el grupo al final tuvo más parejas Erika y Benny y yo y Sarah.


	7. Malas noticias

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que Erika empezara a salir con Benny, y ambos están genial juntos. Como llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, Benny llevó a Erika a Nueva York y celebraron el fin de año en Central Park.

Sarah y yo llevamos cuatro meses y han sido los mejores cuatro meses de mi vida. Cenó con nosotros la noche de Nochebuena, celebramos juntos el fin de año… hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Y me sentí el chico más feliz del mundo.

Pero…no todo es de color de rosa. Un día estaba jugando con Benny al fútbol en el jardín de detrás de su casa. Hasta ese momento todo iba perfectamente, pero de repente, noté un pinchazo en el corazón aunque no le di demasiada importancia, hasta que…me dio otro pinchazo esta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior. En ese momento todo se volvió negro.

Benny llamó enseguida a mis padres y me llevaron al hospital. Allí me sometieron a un montón de pruebas, TAGS y muchas más cosas de las que no tenía conocimiento. Después de todo eso, me llevaron a una habitación y me dijeron que pasaría allí la noche, o al menos hasta que supieran lo que tenía y lo que había pasado esa tarde. Minutos después de que me instalaran en la habitación, llegó Sarah muy asustada diciendo:

-¡Ethan, dios mío mi amor! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Saben los médicos lo que tienes? ¿Cuándo y cómo ha sucedido?

-Sarah, cariño, cálmate, no sé cómo ha sucedido, solo sé que estaba jugando con Benny al fútbol y me han empezado a dar pinchazos en el corazón o… no sé. Por ahora estoy bien, pero…por desgracia los médicos aún no saben lo que tengo o lo que ha causado esto-dije entristecido.

Sarah consiguió calmarse un poco y después me dijo:

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que me llame Erika.

-¿No ha venido?

-No, está con Benny, él le ha dicho que estás bien para que no se preocupara, pero le ha preguntado si tendría la amabilidad de traerme hasta aquí en su coche.

-Y por lo visto, sí la ha tenido.-dije sonriendo.

-Sí.-dijo ella devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos, oyendo música, viendo la tele o contándonos anécdotas de antes, como por ejemplo, antes de que saliéramos juntos, o antes de que ella llegara a Whitechappel… cosas por el estilo.

A la hora de irse me dijo:

-Antes cuando Erika me ha llamado le he preguntado si podría quedarme esta noche aquí en el hospital y me ha dicho que sí.

-Eso me parece muy bien, pero Sarah, hazme caso, no es que no me guste tu compañía, eso solo que… quiero que descanses un poco, que vayas a casa y comas algo que no has comido nada desde que esta tarde. Vuelve a casa y descansa. Y no te preocupes, los médicos me han dicho que solo estaré aquí esta noche, mañana volveré a casa, te lo prometo.

-¿Me lo prometes de verdad?-dijo poniendo voz melosa.

-Sí, Benny te llamará con lo que sea.

Ella se tranquilizó con la noticia, me dio un pequeño beso de buenas noches y se fue a casa.

Tras irse llegó mi madre y me dijo:

-¡Qué suerte tienes hijo! Cuídala bien.

-Mamá sabes que es mi pequeño gran tesoro.

Mi madre sonrió y me miró con dulzura. En ese momento apareció un médico y le dijo a mi madre:

-¿Es la madre del chaval?

-Sí, doctor ¿qué tiene?

-Pues… la verdad es difícil de explicar.

-¿Cómo que es difícil de explicar? ¿No saben lo que tiene?

-No es que no lo sepamos. Es solo que es difícil de explicar, pero déjeme que les cuente lo que hemos descifrado.

-Está bien-dijo mi madre más tranquila.

-Verá señora Morgan, su hijo tiene… no, creíamos que sufría ataques de corazón.

-Sí, espere, ¿cómo que creíamos?

-Porque ahora no es eso lo que tiene, hemos descubierto que no sufre ataques de corazón, sino que tiene algo en la aorta, una de las venas que está en el corazón. Y esto… si soy sincero… y francamente lo estoy siendo… es malo, por decirlo suavemente.

-¿Por decirlo suavemente?-dije yo-. No, doctor, dígamelo como se lo diría a un adulto, no quiero que por tener dieciséis años me tratéis como un niño.

-Está bien chaval, cuando me refiero a que es malo, me refiero a que es peligroso.

-¿Cuánto de peligroso?-preguntó mi madre intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

-Muy peligroso, y voy a ser franco… habrá que operar de urgencia.

-¿Y esa operación es peligrosa?-pregunté.

-Sí, Ethan, como bien has dicho, mereces la verdad y no te la voy a negar, te la diré sin ningún tipo de rodeos.

-Vale-dije yo en un hilo de voz.

-La operación será mañana por la mañana, y solo tendrás el 40% de sobrevivir.


	8. Muerte

-¿Sólo tengo un 40% de sobrevivir?-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento Ethan-dijo el médico antes de irse.

Al irse el médico mi madre me dijo:

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Sarah?

-Sí, claro, la llamo y le digo: Sarah me operan dentro de poco y solo tengo un 40% de sobrevivir, ¿cómo crees que se tomará eso?

-Tú verás, es tu novia, pero como se entere y no sea por ti… se enfadará mucho.-dijo antes de irse.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana vino un celador (persona que trabaja en el hospital como ayudante), y me dijo:

-¿Tú eres Ethan?-al ver mi afirmación prosiguió-. Es la hora. Vamos a quirófano.

Al decir eso empezó a empujar mi cama y me condujo hasta el quirófano, donde me encontré a la entrada con mis padres y mi hermana Jane. Mis padres me dieron su apoyo, pero Jane me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

-Ethan, hermanito, no quiero que te mueras, te quiero mucho.

Yo le dije riéndome para que se tranquilizara:

-¿Cómo que hermanito? Si te paso cuatro años, pequeñaja.

La última imagen que recuerdo de ella fue su cara con una sonrisa. Le di un pequeño en la frente y me entraron a quirófano.

Dentro del quirófano los médicos empezaron su tarea, pero…algo salió mal, porque de repente me encontré en una especie de sueño en medio de una nube en la que yo era una especie de fantasma, que podía ver todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero nadie me podía ver a mí. En ese momento apareció una persona a mi derecha y me dijo:

-Hola Ethan.

Yo di un respingo, pues me había asustado. Le pregunté:

-¿Quién o qué eres?

-Soy…digamos… como tu ángel de la guarda.

-Ya…-dije no muy convencido.

-Si quieres puedo cambiar mi aspecto al de una persona que tú conozcas.

Viendo mi afirmación se transformó en mi hermana Jane. Cuando terminó de transformarse dije:

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Será mejor que te lo explique mientras te muestro todo-dicho esto me llevó a la sala de operaciones y me explicó:

-Los médicos han tenido un problema mientras te operaban, ya sabías que solo tenías un 40%, y la operación se ha complicado bastante.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi familia?

-Ven y lo verás-dijo haciéndome salir del quirófano-. Tus padres se acaban de enterar de que ha habido problemas y tu hermana se ha puesto a llorar.

-¿Y qué pasa con Sarah, y mis amigos?

-Sarah ¿eh?-dijo el angelito con un tono de picardía.

-Dímelo-le espeté.

Me llevó al parque de enfrente del instituto y me señaló un banco en el que estaban Sarah, Benny, Erika y Rory. El ángel dijo:

-Sarah acaba de recibir una llamada de tu madre diciendo que te están operando pero obviando que ha habido problemas. Ahora se lo está contando al resto.

-Ya…-dije viendo sus caras de preocupación.

No pudimos oír nada más porque volvimos al quirófano y allí me dijo:

-Los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarte, pero no lo van a conseguir.

-¿Eso significa que…?

-Lo siento Ethan-dijo dándome un abrazo y derramando una pequeña lágrima-pero tu vida ya no pertenece a este mundo.

Al decir eso el corazón del chico que estaba postrado en la sala de operaciones dejó de latir.


	9. Nada es como antes

-¿Me he muerto?-pregunté aún en estado de shock.

El ángel no dijo nada, pero afirmó la cabeza llorando. Yo ahora convertido en un verdadero fantasma le abracé con fuerza. Entonces recordé una cosa y pregunté:

-¿Y qué pasa con mi familia, con Sarah y mis amigos?

-Ya saben la noticia, tus padres se han derrumbado-dicho esto me mostró a mis padres y a Jane llorando-Benny y Rory todavía no lo saben-me mostró a los dos en casa de Benny jugando a la consola-Erika está con Sarah que ya se ha enterado de la noticia y está derrumbada-fuimos a casa de Sarah y la vi llorando sin parar mientras Erika intentaba consolarla.

Al verla así le dije al ángel:

-¿No hay una manera de que vuelva a este mundo?

-Por desgracia no-me contestó el ángel-. Tu vida ya no pertenece aquí.

-Pero… no quiero que mi hermana no tenga a nadie que la proteja, no quiero que Sarah esté sola.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, lo siento Ethan.

Después de los últimos minutos el tiempo para mi gusto fue demasiado rápido. Vi como me entregaban a mis padres, vi como preparaban el velatorio, vi como casi toda la ciudad de Whitechappel venía a mi casa a apoyar a mis padres, vi como Benny y Rory lloraron como niños, vi como Sarah no quería separarse de mi ataúd a la hora de enterrarme, vi como Erika intentaba tranquilizar a Sarah y como también ella lloraba. Y eso para mí, fue lo más doloroso y horrible que había visto.

Cuando todo pasó fui a una especie de limbo de las almas en el que se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Ese sitio se convirtió en mi casa desde que mi corazón dejara de latir.

Han pasado ya tres meses de mi muerte y hoy he decidido volver a Whitechappel. Nadie me puede ver, pero yo puedo ver todo lo que ha cambiado la vida de todos aquellos a los que quiero. Lo primero que hice fue volver a mi antiguo hogar. Entré por la puerta y vi a mis padres. Oí su conversación:

-Ya hace tres meses que nuestro pequeño…

-Lo sé cariño-dijo mi padre-pero tenemos que aparentar fortaleza, sobre todo delante de Jane, es la que peor lo está pasando.

-Sí, necesita a su hermano, pero…lo echo tanto de menos.

No pude oír nada más ya que me encaminé hacia el cuarto de mi hermana. Traspasé la puerta lo cual me gustó hacerlo, y vi como mi hermana lloraba mientras susurraba:

-¿Por qué te fuiste Ethan, por qué? No te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaría. Te echo de menos, te necesito para que me ayudes a crecer, para que me cuides, para que me protejas, me prometiste que saldrías de la operación y me has fallado y ahora yo estoy sola mientras mamá y papá intentan aparentar que son fuertes cada vez que estamos los tres juntos. Además Benny y Rory ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos, Benny está mucho más tiempo con su abuela y Rory… después de todo lo que pasó los últimos tres meses, se ha mudado a Toronto. Erika intenta animar a Benny, pero no es como antes, sin estar tú…ya nada es como antes, Bennica, que es como yo llamaba a la pareja Benny y Erika se ha roto, y Sarah… parece que ha envejecido un montón de años, se ha vuelto una chica solitaria, que no le importa nada de lo que pase a su alrededor, todo ha cambiado desde que tú no estás aquí, ya nada es igual, te echamos de menos Ethan, mucho. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y cambiar todo, pero no puedo.

No se pudo contener más y se echó a llorar, y para intentar parar de llorar puso en su reproductor de música una canción de su cantante favorita Avril Lavigne, la canción se llamaba Slipped Away, y supe entonces porqué estaba tan mal, porque aún recordaba el día en que yo dejé de vivir con ella, sabía que no podía verme, pero le di un beso en la frente y me fui triste a ver que había sido de mis amigos y…de Sarah.

Vi que Rory había pasado de ser un pringadillo a ser el chico más popular en su nuevo instituto. Tenía una gran casa a las afueras de Toronto y tenía hasta novia, sinceramente, me alegré por él. Se lo merecía, era un buen chico.

Benny ayudaba a Sarah últimamente en una pócima que eliminara su vampiridad. Y Erika pasaba más tiempo en casa que con el grupo. Todo había cambiado desde que yo había muerto. En especial mi hermana pequeña y mis amigos. Y eso me entristeció tanto que ya no quise saber qué hacían en el instituto o si el hecho de que yo muriera había cambiado para ellos en el instituto, con lo que me limité a volver al limbo, mi hogar para el resto de la eternidad.


	10. Extraña sensación

He vuelto a mi hogar, el limbo, pero estoy preocupado, siento que algo malo va a pasar, y eso me hace volver a Whitechappel. Y…efectivamente, no me he equivocado. Veo a Benny y a Sarah con un frasquito en la mano de ella. Oigo que Benny le dice:

-Ya tenemos tu pócima para que dejes de ser un vampiro.

-Sí-dijo ella lanzándole una sonrisa forzada-. Ojalá estuviera Ethan aquí.

-Sí, sé que lo echas mucho de menos, y yo también.

-Era tu mejor amigo-dijo ella suspirando.-Bueno…vuelvo a casa, gracias por la pócima Benny, eres el mejor.

Veo como Sarah le da un beso en la mejilla y sonrío, me alegra que todavía se lleven bien. Oigo como mi amigo le dice:

-Por favor Sarah, después de tomarte la pócima no cometas ninguna locura, te lo pido por favor. Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por Ethan.

Al oír aquello, me preocupo, mi amigo preocupándose por mi chica, raro ¿verdad? Tal vez se esté equivocando, pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hago, me veo siguiendo a Sarah hasta su casa. Entro con ella en su casa y veo como saluda a Erika. Ella le devuelve el saludo y oigo como le dice que va a salir un poco a despejarse, le dice que no haga nada raro, que vuelve en un par de horas. Veo a Sarah asentir. Subo con ella a la habitación. La veo llorar como una niña pequeña, la abrazo aunque ella no sepa que estoy a su lado. La oigo susurrar:

-Ethan, te echo de menos.

Luego observo cómo se toma la pócima y deja de ser vampiro, porque puede verse reflejada en el espejo. Es humana, y eso me alegra. Sonrío a pesar de ser invisible para todo el mundo, comprendo que ahora será más fácil para ella encajar en la ciudad y ser feliz.

Vuelvo a "visitar" a Rory a pesar de que siento que algo malo va a pasar esa noche en Whitechappel. Rory puede ser el tío más popular en su instituto, pero… sigue siendo el mismo chaval que conocí en Whitechappel. Se siente solo sin Benny, sin Erika, sin Sarah y sin mí. Veo como vuelve a Whitechappel.

Voy a ver a Benny, le veo triste, pero a la vez feliz con mi hermana pequeña, sí, Jane le consigue sacar alguna sonrisa, aunque sea difícil, porque ella le recuerda que yo no estoy con ellos.

De repente siento como una parte de mi se rompe y vuelvo donde Sarah. Veo a Erika llamar a Benny y subo a la habitación de la chica que me robó el corazón. No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Sarah a cogido un cuchillo y se ha cortado las venas.

Oigo el ajetreo de Erika y Benny y veo llegar a Rory. Veo como Rory ayuda a Erika con las vendas, las gasas, y también cómo ayuda a Benny a intentar parar la hemorragia. Quiero ayudarles, pero no sé cómo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Oigo a Rory decirle a Erika que va a llamar a un médico o a una ambulancia, pero lo oigo lejano, como si estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de donde estoy yo. Veo como Benny dice que él es el culpable, veo como se arrodilla hasta estar sentado al lado de Sarah, veo como la toma entre sus brazos y como dice:

-¿Por qué has cometido esta locura Sarah?

Intenta hallarle el pulso y lo consigue, respira aliviado, tal vez todavía halla esperanza para salvarla.

La ambulancia con los médicos aún no ha llegado, y me preocupa, no permitiré que Sarah muera. Intento hacer algo, pero por desgracia no se me ocurre nada.

Miro a través de una de las ventanas y veo a Erika y a Rory en el jardín, ella está llorando porque su mejor amiga está luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Rory intenta consolarla, pero sale Benny, Rory vuelve adentro y veo la reconciliación que estaba esperando ver. Benny y Erika vuelven a ser Bennica, y eso me llena de una felicidad inmensa, a pesar de que el amor de mi vida esté luchando por sobrevivir. Por un momento todo se me olvida y me alegro por mi mejor amigo y por Erika, pero…no todo es de color de rosa, Rory viene corriendo hasta el jardín diciendo que no encuentra el pulso a Sarah. Erika se asusta, quiere ir con Benny, pero él le dice que espere aquí con Rory a que llegue la ambulancia, aunque lo conozco bien y teme lo peor.

Benny sube corriendo las escaleras y entra en la habitación de Sarah. Veo como la toma entre sus brazos suavemente y como intenta encontrarle el pulso.

-Mierda-susurra.

Siento como si mi "corazón" se partiera en dos, porque lo peor que temía se ha confirmado. Benny llora abrazando el cuerpo de Sarah.

En efecto, Sarah…ya no existe, es demasiado tarde. Benny aún conservaba un ápice de esperanza al hallarle el pulso, pero ese pulso se ha extinguido, como una llama de fuego se extingue lentamente. Mi chica, mi amor, ha muerto.

Yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo, por mucho que intente negar eso que es evidente… Sarah ha muerto en los brazos de Benny.


	11. el amor más allá de la muerte

Regresé al limbo antes de que Sarah me viera, aún no podía creer que Sarah hubiera cometido esa locura. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tenía una vida por delante ahora que había dejado de ser vampiro, y en cambio quiso quitársela, no llegaba a comprender el porqué.

Al llegar comprobé que todo el mundo estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Pregunté a un compañero:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Viene un alma nueva al limbo Ethan, es una chica que ha muerto hace poco, según me ha dicho viene buscando a un chico.

-Ya…-dije frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Sabes cómo se llama esa chica?

-Creo recordar que se llama Sarah, pero no me hagas mucho caso, no estoy muy seguro, eso lo sabe mejor aquel ángel de allí-dijo señalando a un ángel pequeño, al ver mi cara preguntó-¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes muy mala cara.

-Sí, no es nada-dije.

"Así que Sarah viene buscando a un chico, si es la Sarah que yo conozco creo que se ha comportado como… ¿por qué se habrá querido quitar la vida?" pensé.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la vi aparecer. Estaba más hermosa que como yo la recordaba. Se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Hola Ethan.

Yo no le dije nada, es más me volteé y le di la espalda, estaba enfadado con ella. Sarah se dio cuenta y me dijo:

-Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Por qué lo hice?

-Pues sí, dímelo porque no lo entiendo, no entiendo cómo has tirado tu vida por la borda cuando tenías un futuro por delante, cuando vi que dejaste de ser vampiro empecé a pensar que harías las cosas que nunca llegaste a hacer, como enamorarte de verdad de alguien, formar una familia… cosas por el estilo.

-Lo hice por ti.

Esa respuesta me dejó desconcertado con lo que le pregunté:

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído, lo hice por ti. Porque no valía la pena seguir viviendo si no era a tu lado, no verte a mi lado nunca más me dolía, no verte sonreír, no verte protegerme, cuidarme, quererme… esas cosas, Ethan, me enamoré de ti hace tiempo y cuando te perdí, una parte de mi se fue contigo y supe que esa parte de mí jamás regresaría. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Benny con la pócima, deseaba convertirme en humana para luego acabar con mi vida más fácilmente, no quiero vivir sin ti, quiero vivir contigo para siempre. Eso es lo que quiero, pero ya veo que tú no sientes lo mismo.-dijo apenada.

-Sarah, yo…claro que quiero, es que…nunca pensé que harías todo esto por mí.

-Ethan mi amor va más allá de la muerte. Quiero estar contigo hasta que el mundo acabe y si tengo que estar contigo matándome estaré contigo matándome, porque tú ahora eres un ángel y yo también. ¿Qué dices a esto, estaremos juntos para siempre? Porque esto ahora solo depende de ti.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que me di cuenta que no había dejado de querer a Sarah a pesar de mi muerte y de que hubieran pasado tres meses tras aquella trágica operación. Entonces cogí aire y pronuncié las palabras que nos harían felices para el resto de nuestros días:

-Sí, quiero estar contigo hasta el fin del mundo, pero se lo tenemos que decir a Benny sea como sea.

Volvimos a Whitechappel y hablamos con Benny. Al principio se mostró asustado tras vernos por lo que realmente éramos ahora, fantasmas, pero luego se mostró reacio a lo que había hecho Sarah, pero luego comprendió el motivo y llamó a Erika y a Rory. Por último le pedí que llamara a mi hermana pequeña y todos estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato. Sarah le contó a Erika y a Rory mientras Benny escuchaba atentamente porqué se había suicidado y yo, por otro lado, me llevé a Jane a otra habitación para hablar con ella de forma más privada. Cuando ya estábamos dentro de la habitación, Jane se echó a llorar y me dijo:

-Te echo mucho de menos.

Yo la abracé como siempre la abrazaba cada vez que tenía miedo o cada vez que algún matón la asustaba y le dije:

-Sabes que no estás sola, que pase lo que pase y estés donde estés siempre estaré a tu lado.

-¿Aunque no pueda verte?

-Aunque no puedas verme, porque siempre estaré viendo como creces, como vives tu primer amor, como cuidas de papá y mamá.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Porque estoy dentro de ti Jane.

-¿Dentro de mí?-preguntó ella confusa.

-Sí, siempre y pase lo que pase estaré en tu corazón, no lo olvides nunca, siempre estaré contigo, siempre, pero…prométeme una cosa. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Prométeme que intentarás ser feliz aunque yo no esté aquí, y que siempre cuidarás de papá y mamá, transmíteles fuerza, ya que ellos son los que peor lo están pasando a pesar de que intentar fingir lo contrario.

-Te lo prometo hermanito-dijo ella sonriéndome.

-Y dale con lo de hermanito-dije yo recordando la broma-aunque haya muerto te sigo pasando cuatro años pequeñaja.

Un rato después Sarah y yo volvimos al limbo para empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos, lo cual me llenaba de felicidad.

De todo esto han pasado ya tres años, y en esos tres años hemos visto cómo ha cambiado todo.

Mis padres y Jane fueron felices y hasta Jane tuvo una hermanita pequeña a la que llamó Sarah, eso me llenó de felicidad.

Rory terminó sus estudios y fue bastante famoso, ya que creaba videojuegos que eran la mayoría de las veces número uno en las tiendas de videojuegos, sí, Rory había cambiado mucho, pero seguía siendo el mismo friki de siempre.

Benny y Erika acabaron casándose y formaron una familia. Tuvieron dos hijos, la mayor Amanda y el pequeño Ethan.

Y Sarah y yo seguimos en el limbo observando cómo disfrutan nuestros amigos de la vida, cada cual a su manera, viendo que todos son felices.

Sé que la historia no termina como el típico cuento de hadas, pero Sarah y yo somos inmensamente felices porque como bien dijo ella al llegar al limbo:

Nuestro amor va más allá de la muerte y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás.


End file.
